ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The King's Miracle! Time to Change Fate!!
is the 17th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on October 28th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story978 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The King's Miracle! Time to Change Fate!!" Synopsis Geed has been absorbed into the monstrous Chimeraberos, giving the fusion beast enough power to stand up to even Ultraman Zero Beyond. The only hope for Earth may be the mysterious voice that Laiha has been hearing since her Little Star reappeared. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Geed has been absorbed by his father, Ultraman Belial, and the transformed Chimeraberos has fled to the moon. Moa is hysterical that Riku is gone, and Laiha, Pega, and Leito are all conflicted by how to handle the situation. Laiha realizes that her Little Star was what stopped her from killing Kei in their previous encounter, to which Pega and Leito deduce that her Little Star is that of none other than Ultraman King himself! With very little possibility of being able to commuicate with the omnipotent Ultra, Zero tells Laiha of the only possible way to reach Ultraman King: The epicenter of the Crisis Impact. As Laiha heads off to try and reach Ultraman King, Leito transforms into Ultraman Zero Beyond and he goes off to confront Chimeraberos on the Moon to try and rescue Geed from being digested. Inside of Chimeraberos's body, Geed's consciousness is engaged in a fierce battle (as Riku) with Ultraman Belial. Belial vastly overpowers Riku in battle, and the corrupt Ultra continues to persuade his son into joining alongside him, reminding him that despite everything he does for humanity, Geed continues to be resented by everyone for looking like Belial. Belial also convinces Geed that he will raise him lovingly like a real family would, something Sui didn't do when he found Riku as an infant. Having become vulnerable by Belial's persuasion, Riku stops fighting and Geed's eyes suddenly turn red, the same as Belial's... Suddenly, Chimeraberos is confronted by Zero Beyond, who has come to rescue Geed. However for the first time since acquiring the form though, Zero Beyond's power is not nearly enough to deter Chimeraberos in battle, and the Fusion Beast easily pummels him. Unknown to Zero, Chimeraberos is not being controlled by Belial, but by a corrupted Geed instead! Meanwhile, Laiha's path to the Crisis Impact epicenter leads her to Tsutsui General, the hospital in which she was born in. Upon entering the facility, Laiha is suddenly overtake by a bright yellow light, where she is confronted by none other that Ultraman King himself! The King tells Laiha that the reason she has his Little Star was because he saved her life from being miscarriged when she was inside of her mother's womb, and her parents' prayers reaching King's consciousness. After asking the King to help save Riku, Ultraman King teleports her to the inside of Chimeraberos's body, where she witnesses Geed attacking Zero Beyond. Laiha tries to snap Geed out of Belial's control by reminding Riku of the times he spent with his friends, and of the more pleasent times he had on earth, which manages to help Riku remember of one happy event: When he was very little and scared, he was approached by his hero, Donshine, who cheered him up. With Laiha's words gradually freeing him from Belial's control, Riku finally snaps out of it and escapes from Chimeraberos's body! Geed and Chimeraberos battle fiercely on the moon until Geed uses his Wrecking Burst to drag their battle back down to Earth. Upon returning to the city from before, Geed battles Chimeraberos with all of his forms: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, and Magnificent, and all of his forms each manage to overpower and outmanuver Chimeraberos's attacks with ease. Finally after escaping from Belial's pocket dimension, Laiha performs a kata, all while praying for Geed to win, and like the others who have done so before her, her Little Star leaves her body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman King! Using the Capsules of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial, Riku is presented with an new foreign object (a sword known as the "King Sword,") and merging it with his Ultra Capsules, Geed transforms into a new form: Royal Mega-Master! With the unfathomble power of Ultraman King now at his control, Geed Royal Mega-Master easily brushes off any and all attacks Chimeraberos throws at it, as well as bombardes him with some of his own. Riku then tells Belial that while he can never escape his family's legacy, he can still change his own fate. To which after beating Chimeraberos to a pulp, Geed Royal Mega-Master finally destroys Chimeraberos and Ultraman Belial with his Royal End attack. Having witnessed his heroics, the population of Japan finally sees the good in Geed, and the Ultra is praised as a hero. Additionally, the little stars who were also with AIB have also given their capsules of Ultramen Jack, Ace, and Taro to Geed after he defeated Belial. After returning to the Secret Base, Riku is warmly welcomed back by his friends, who throw a party for Geed's victory and Belial's defeat. Unknown to everyone though, in a darkened alley, a severely weakened Kei Fukuide is seen stumbling around calling out to Ultraman Belial... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *Riku receives a brand new Capsule known as the "Six Ultra Brothers" Capsule during his battle with Chimeraberos. However, it is never explained where this capsule came from. During the time of the episode's airing, there was no capusle of Zoffy, and Jack, Ace, and Taro's Little Stars were not given to Geed until after he defeated Belial. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes